Vacaciones de Verano
by CarlGorillaz
Summary: Bueno aquí empieza la amistad de los personajes de Gorillaz este es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

¨Vacaciones de Verano¨

Murdoc: 16 (que joven)

Russel: 15

2D: 14

Noodle: 13

Todos los años la mamá de Noodle la llevaba a un club que se lo hacía llamar en el verano colonia e iba a un grupo llamado ¨Deporte Aventura¨ donde todos los chicos de 12 hasta 16 años iban a ese grupo. Noodle ya tenía amigos y amigas de años anteriores pero tenía a su mejor amigo que se llamaba Russel, él era como un hermano para ella. Otro que se llamaba 2D (a ella le gustaba) y un chico llamado Murdoc que le caía un poco mal por su actitud con las chicas.

En el primer día llego tarde porque se le paso el colectivo*, y se fueron a la pileta y hablaba con Russel y con 2D.

Noodle: hola chicos tanto tiempo y ella los abrazo a los dos.

Russel: hola

2D: holi nods

Noodle sonrió porque 2D casi nunca la llamaba de esa forma.

Noodle: 2D te llevaste alguna materia este año? Algo nerviosa.

2D: si, lengua la vieja* me la izo llevar por cualquier cosa pero la saque.

Russel: bueno ya esta viejo total ya la sacaste

De lejos ya Murdoc ya la había visto a Noodle y se empezó a babear un poco por la figura de ella.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la pileta y todos se desvestían para entrar a la pileta y Murdoc al ver a Noodle se le acerco todo babeado.

Murdoc: hola lindo como estas

Noodle al escuchar le pego una bofetada tan fuerte le dio la vuelto (re chavo del ocho ). Russel y 2D estaban en la escena y 2D empezó a defender a Noodle porque le seguía diciendo cosas entonces Russel se cansó y le pego un puñetazo en la nariz que lo hiso sangrar. Murdoc no se metió en la pileta y todos los otros chicos sí.

Noodle en veces en cuando miraba a 2D como nadaba y 2D igual miraba a Noodle y a veces chocaban las miradas.


	2. Nuevos sentimientos

Nuevos sentimientos

Al rato todo salieron de la pileta, todos se van a cambiar y en eso se acerca Murdoc para hablar con Noodle:

Murdoc: Nods los siento por lo que dije.

Nods: está bien te perdono…pero que se la última ves o sino…..emmm….te las veras conmigo. Dijo ella entre risas

Y ambos se rieron

Todos se fueron a merendar y el grupo de cuatro se sentaron y Murdoc escucho una melodía fantástica y se le dio la idea de preguntarles si sabían tocar algún un instrumentó.

Noodle: la guitarra

Russel: la batería

2D: el piano y se cantar pero me da vergüenza :}

Murdoc: bueno está bien que les parece si nos juntamos en mi casa a ensayar…puede ser el sábado si quieren?

Todos contestaron a la vez

Noodle: bueno chicos me pueden dar sus números de celu para que los tenga en el celu.

Un par de horas todos se fueron y Noodle se iba a ir a tomar el bondi (acá en argentina los chicos le decimos hací a los colectivos o bus).

2D: nods….q-quieres q-que te acompañe a tomar el b-bus? Dijo el algo nervioso y sonrojado.

Nods: E-está bien :]

Los dos iban caminando por el medio de la calle y era un silencio incomodo pero Noodle rompió el silencio….

Noodle: Stuart….v-vas a ir a la casa de Murdoc?

2D: emmmm…..sí que pasa con eso Nods?

Nods: nada solo preguntaba porque necesito que alguien me lleve porque mi mamá no me puede llevar

2D: bueno te llevo yo…a que h-hora quierees que te busquee?

Nods: a las 16:30 p-puede ser?

2D: está bien, mira allá viene tu colectivo

2D: chau Nods y 2D le dio un beso en la frente de Noodle haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran

Noodle: adiós saludando con la mano al subir al bus.

2D se sentía algo extraño al estar con Noodle y sentía mariposas en el estomago….2D…estaba…..


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Lo siento por el retraso pero aquí esta

2D estaba…con dolor de estómago y vomito en el medio de la calle y toda la gente lo miraba y se reían…. Jajaja me reía la escribir esto acá bajo sigue.

2D estaba….enamorado de Noodle. Y el empezó a alejarse despacio y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada.

Noodle se sentó en el asiento del último y observo desde venta ventana a 2D alejándose caminado despacio y suspiro y se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de el.

Noodle tenía una amiga llamada Paula y era su mejor amiga, siempre le contaba todo y otro mejor amigo que se llamaba Marcos, antes no se llevaban bien y ahora son inseparables.

En casa de 2D

2D estaba jugando con su gata llamada Lily y estaban viendo "Mi gato endemoniado".

2D: mira Lily…

Lily pensando: que le están haciendo a ese gato pobre

2D: que estará pensando Lily?

30 minutos después…

Estaba 2D comiendo la cena con su mamá y la madre le pregunta extrañada..

Mamá de 2D: Stuart porque te gusta que te digan 2D y a ti nunca te gustaron mucho los apodos?

Stuart: p-porque me gusta el número 2 y el de porque mi segundo nombre Daniel por eso nada mas ma…

MDS: es que te noto algo raro porque te llame Stuart y no respondiste y te dije 2D si.

Al rato termino de comer….

Stuart se va a dormir lo más tranquilo del mundo….

A las 3 de la mañana sonó su celular y decía Noodle…miro extrañado el celular y le pregunto si estaba bien

Noodle: si estoy bien solo te quería preguntar si mañana te metes a la pile porque te quería mostrar algo

Stuart: mm está bien y que es lo q me vas a mostrar?

Noodle: es un secreto

Stuart: está bien hasta mañana

Noodle: chau

Stuart volvió a dormir

En casa de Noodle

Noodle acababa de terminar de hablar con Stuart y se quedó con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Noodle: Espero que le guste mi sorpresa.

Noodle se encogió y se durmió pensando le que iba a pasar mañana.

En la mañana siguiente

Noodle se levantó muy temprano se vistió y desayuno.

Estaba de muy buen humor y su mamá la miraba feliz porque hace mucho que no la veía sonreír de esa forma, Noodle tomo su celular y marco un número y en este contestó….


	4. El día de la confeción

Hola lo siento por tanto retraso es que no me sentía inspirada para escribir ahora estoy descansando en mi casa y tuve una idea asique aquí les va. Y este fic esta dedicado para Marati2011

El día de la confesión

Y este contestó

Noodle: hola 2D

2D contesto con un poco de sueño: hola Nods y 2D tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Nods: uh paréese que te pille durmiendo mejor te dijo dejo ella con un poco de vergüenza ella se lo imaginaba en pijama.

2D: NOO ya me desperté. Mira nods pensaba si después del ensayo del sábado podíamos ir a ver una película si tú lo quieres *2D lo dijo sentándose en la cama*

Nods: *sentándose en la cama toda enrojecida* está bien pero esta tarde no vamos a entrar el palomar para mostrarte la sorpresa

2D: completamente se había olvidado lo que ella le había dicho. Está bien nods te veo en la puerta adiós.

Nods: adiós 2D colgó Noodle sonrojada

2D se levantó de la cama lo más feliz que pudo se vistió y tomo su desayuno. En eso estuvo pensando que sorpresa le daría Noodle y su mamá se dio cuenta de esto y le le pregunto:

MDS: Stuart, te noto muy alegre que te sucedió esta mañana? *con una gran sonrisa *

Stuart: es que me llamaron y me dijeron que hoy íbamos a jugar al ringo (un juego que se juega con un aro pequeño) mintió 2D

MDS: está bien, mira qué hora es será que comas rápido para que nos vallamos.

Stuart: está bien mamá.

EN CASA DE NOODLE

Noodle estaba guardando cosas en su mochila mientras canta una canción pegadiza.

MDN: (mamá de Noodle) ya estas nods?

Noodle: estaba vestida con unos shorts cortos rosados una blusa casi trasparente de color lila claro y unas converse de color blanco. Mamá ya estoy me llevas?

La madre de Noodle la mira y le sonríe

MDN: está bien te llevo ahora

Ya en el palomar

Habían llegado juntos 2D y Noodle y esperaron que sus mamás se fueran para irse del palomar, caminaron varias cuadres hasta llegar un parque donde estaba todo verde y había una pequeña colina donde decidieron acostarse a descansar. Ellos hablaron de muchas cosas y de repente le dice Noodle se endereza se sienta y 2D hace lo mismo

Noodle: 2D por lo que te había dicho yo te daría una sorpresa….

Se izó una gran suspenso que 2D estaba inquieto por la sorpresa de Noodle.

Noodle no soporto más y decidió decírselo

Noodle: 2D yoo…emmm….estado enamorada de ti por mucho tiempo y te quería decir que…..te quiero y Noodle estaba totalmente roja por su confesión

2D: el estaba totalmente sorprendido por la "sorpresa" que le había dado nods. El dijo nervioso: nods yo no esperaba esa sorpresa tuya pero que yo también *trago en seco* he estado enamorado de ti y también te quería confesar eso y yo también te quiero.

2D lentamente se acercó a Noodle y la beso, los 2 estaban totalmente rojos pero ambos se amaban de verdad. Ambos se separaron y se dieron un abrazo largo y se miraron y Noodle susurró en el oído de 2D….

Noodle: Stuart te quiero y lo beso y él le correspondió el beso a Noodle. Cada vez era más intenso y cada rato se separaban para tomar aire.

Pasaron las horas y 2D decidió ver su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 6 de la tarde y todavía no volvía a su casa, acompaño a Noodle a su parada para esperar al colectivo. Espero y vino el colectivo le dio un beso al Noodle y ella le correspondió y subió.

2D espero su colectivo, 2D pensó ya subido en el colectivo y se veía que estaba feliz por la sorpresa de Noodle.


	5. Sospechas

Capitulo5: _SOSPECHAS _

Stuart vuelve con una gran sonrisa a su casa por la felicidad que lleva adentro.

En el día siguiente

Los 2 habían prometido qué no le dirían a nadie sobre que ellos eran novios porque lo van a cargan mucho, más los profesores conocían a los padres de Noodle y Stuart entonces le podían comentar sobre eso.

En esa tarde los 2 entraron juntos en el club y solo se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla para que nadie sospechara…

En ese día se metieron a la pileta y justo el día jueves tenían buceó entonces se podía nadar de a dos y ellos se ofrecieron para eso….

Bueno en el fondo como era de 5minutos iban tomados de las manos (tierno no?). Salieron a la superficie y se dieron al profesor el tanque con aire y se salieron de la pile. Estuvieron juntos pero todos los otros los veían como solamente amigos, pero Russel y Murdoc parece que ellos sospechaban de ellos 2 pero deciden no decir nada.

Una hora después

Los cuatro estaban merendando como a las 3:30 de la tarde Stuart y Noodle se sentaron juntos frente a Russel y Murdoc y con otros amigos ms que parece que también sospechaban un poco de la situación. 154165941

Jesús: mmm…. ¿porque últimamente están tan juntitos? con una sonrisa media pervertida

Respondieron ambos: solo somos amigos y abrazo Noodle a Stuart del cuello que se le escapo una sonrisa medio nervioso.

Jesús: está bien.

Natel: Noodle necesito hablar contigo un momento ¿vienes?

Noodle: bueno

Ella se levantó del asiento y camino un par de metros para llegar a Natel.

Natel: Nods Te tengo que decir algo muy importante.

Noodle: que es lo importante dijo con tono de sonrisa chistosa

Natel: mira acerca del chico que me gusta me entere que….izo una pausa Noodle: que pasa?! Que te iso

Natel: que…. ¡me entere que yo le parezco linda nods!

Noodle la tomo de los brazo y se alegró demasiado que casi la tira al peso.

Natel: bueno no era para tanto Noodle

Noodle: es que emociones por ti Naty

Naty mira hacia atrás donde se encontraba el chico que gustaba de ella y por casualidad el chico la miro y le guiño el ojo y ella se dio vuelta rápidamente y se ríe bajito

Noodle se da cuenta de lo que paso y solo lo ignora

Regresa a los bancos y se sienta dónde estaba antes.

En ese momento se van los profesores y traen unas tiras de papel que decía: _se les comunica que el día lunes 02 de diciembre se organiza el campamento a la localidad de Jáchal._

Eso leyeron y todos empezaron a hablar sobre el tema muy entusiasmados. Los profesores hicieron callar al grupo y comentaron que iba a ser de 4 días. Murdoc se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro de maldad mirando a Noodle y Stuart.

Stuart le llamo la atención a la cara de Murdoc y se asustó u poco y miro a Noodle y ella también se había asustado y la abrazo y se le borro la sonrisa malévola, y Russel se dio cuenta de algo que le colgaba del cuello a Murdoc era…

**Gracias por esperar es qué no encontraba motivación para escribir solamente dejen rewins **


End file.
